MarkJin Series
by nataluigi
Summary: Welcome to MarkJin Series. BL/yaoi/(lil bit) NC tentang school life Mark dan Jinyoung kkk Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE RAIN**

"Tuh, kan hujan!"

Dua remaja pria berseragam sekolah sedang berteduh di depan sebuah minimarket. Salah satunya yang tadi baru saja menggerutu dan kini cemberut itu bernama Jinyoung.

Mark, yang berwajah tampan dan berdiri di sebelahnya itu menatap gemas wajah imut pacarnya jika sudah cemberut. "Miane~" ucapnya tulus karena hari ini dia tidak mengendarai sepedanya ke sekolah.

Jinyoung bergeming dan tetap dengan bibir yang dimajukan. Mark pun sebenarnya menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak mengendarai sepeda ke sekolah hari ini. Padahal Jinyoung selalu senang jika dibonceng pulang-pergi sekolah bersamanya.

Mark terus menatap pacarnya itu,berharap untuk dimaafkan. Dan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat Jinyoung gerah. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!"

Apa mungkin wajahnya mulai bersemu merah saat mengucapkan hal tersebut? Karena Mark akhirnya mengalah, namun menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

Jinyoung melirik Mark tajam, kesal jika sudah digoda seperti itu. "Lain kali selalu pakai sepeda," ucapnya ketus.

Dan Mark langsung menjawab, "Siap!", dengan senyum lebarnya. Hal tersebut menular kepada Jinyoung yang kini sudah tak cemberut lagi.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, ternyata hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Mark yang sudah mati kebosanan pun punya ide gila.

"Yaa, bagaimana kalau kita terobos saja hujannya?"

"Michyeosseo?" pekik Jinyoung dengan mata melebar. "Tidak ada payung! Kita akan basah kehujanan!"

"Tidak apa-apa!" Mark tetap bersikeras.

Jinyoung tak habis pikir dengan rencana nekat Mark. Dia tidak suka basah-basahan. Apalagi di tengah guyuran hujan. Dengan memakai seragam? Sama sekali bukan style-nya Jinyoung.

"Tidak, tidak." Jinyoung terus menolak sambil menggeleng.

"Ayolah, Jinyounggg~" Mark mulai merengek. Ia memain-mainkan lengan kiri Jinyoung, layaknya anak kecil yang merengek kepada ibunya. "Aku kebelet pipis!" Tiba-tiba Mark terpikir untuk membuat alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

Mendengarnya, Jinyoung pun ragu sejenak. "Jinja?"tanyanya.

Mark mengangguk cepat, memperkuat aksi bohongnya.

Jinyoung mendesah putus asa dan akhirnya pun setuju. "Baiklah. Kita akan menerebos hujan," gumamnya setengah hati.

"Yesss!" Mark berseru ria. Jinyoung selalu kalah jika Mark sudah memaksa. "Ayo!"

Akhirnya kedua remaja itu berlari bersama meninggalkan mini market, menelusuri jalanan di bawah guyuran hujan, hal yang rupanya disukai oleh Mark. Pria itu selalu tersenyum lebar dan sesekali tertawa bahagia saat berlari melindungi kepala Jinyoung dengan telapak tangannya.

Karena berlari membuat mereka lelah, dan pakaian keduanya sudah basah kuyup, Mark akhirnya memutuskan untuk menepi sejenak. Mereka kembali berteduh di depan sebuah toko.

"Wah, seru sekali!" Mark tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Seru apanya?" protes Jinyoung sambil merapikan rambut dan membenahi wajahnya yang basah.

Mark sendiri tak peduli dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang tak kalah basah.

"Yaa, lihatlah seragam kita!" Jinyoung kembali mengeluh, namun omelannya tertahan karena melihat kekacauan yang terjadi pada Mark. "Yaa!" Jinyoung berusaha merapikan rambut Mark dan membenahi wajahnya. "Kau kacau sekali, Markie!"

Yang diomeli malah terkekeh dan diam patuh menerima sentuhan perhatian dari Jinyoung.

Setelah Jinyoung selesai mengurusinya, tatapan Mark tertuju ke arah pintu masuk toko yang didominasi oleh kaca tersebut. "Yaa, bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja?"

"Masuk kema-" Belum sempat menjawab, Jinyoung yang tadinya sedang memeriksa isi tasnya sudah ditarik masuk oleh Mark. "Yaa, neo-!" Seruannya kembali terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya merasakan perbedaan suhu yang begitu kontras. Mark menariknya ke sebuah ruangan yang hangat. Suara guyuran hujan di luar pun teredam saat pintu menutup di belakang mereka.

"Jinyoungie, kurasa tempat ini adalah binatu," gumam Mark yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu untuk berkeliling.

"Binatu? Yaa~" Jinyoung sudah berencana untuk menarik Mark keluar. Tapi pacarnya itu malah tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk sederetan mesin cuci.

"Jinyoung-ah, kita bisa mencuci lalu mengeringkan seragam kita sambil menunggu hujan reda!"

Ide gila Mark lainnya sontak membuat Jinyoung menggeleng cemas. "Tidak, tidak!" ucapnya sambil menghampiri Mark dan menarik lengannya.

"Ah, wae?" Tapi Mark menepisnya pelan.

Jinyoung mendesah (lagi). "Kau keras kepala sekali, Mark."

"Atau kau mau kembali menerobos hujan?" Mark sungguh pintar memanipulasi, membuat Jinyoung berpikir cukup lama, dan dengan berat hati menyetujui ide gilannya.

Di Korea, memang ada beberapa binatu umum, tanpa pegawai, yang memberikan jasa cuci-kering pakaian secara mandiri. Dan kebetulan, binatu itu sedang sepi, tanpa seorang pun selain Mark dan Jinyoung. Hal yang semakin membuat Mark bersemangat, mengingat dirinya belum pernah mencoba hal baru seperti ini.

Awalnya mereka berdua akan menanggalkan seluruh yang dikenakan, bahkan termasuk pakaian dalam. Setelah itu pakaian akan dimasukkan ke dalam mesin cuci. Mark yang kemudian bertugas memasukkan detergen secukupnya, lalu menekan tombol ON.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan, Mark."

Kini Mark dan Jinyoung sedang duduk di balik kaca yang menghadap ke luar jalanan. Sementara ini keduanya mengenakan baju mandi yang telah disediakan oleh binatu. Dan hujan masih turun dengan intensitas yang sama.

"Ouugh~ kopinya enak sekali!" Mark menyeruput kopi yang disediakan binatu secara gratis hingga menimbulkan bunyi. Seakan kupingnya disumpal, ia sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapan sahabatnya.

Hal tersebut membuat Jinyoung melirik tajam ke arahnya dengan wajah menakutkan. Mark seketika membeku. Jinyoung benar-benar sedang marah.

"Kop-kopimu tidak diminum?" ucap Mark terbata.

Jinyoung memejamkan matanya frustasi dan menarik napas panjang. "Mark, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Ditanya seperti itu, Mark hanya bisa menunduk, memain-mainkan gelas kopinya.

Jinyoung benar-benar kesal jika sifat pacarnya yang satu ini sudah muncul.

"Memangnya kenapa sih~?" Mark menggumam pelan, masih tak berani menatap Jinyoung.

"Kau tanya kenapa?" ulang Jinyoung dengan emosi yang hampir meledak. "Yaa, jangan salahkan aku jika besok kita terkena demam!"

Mark baru paham arti dari segala kecerewetan Jinyoung. Pria itu hanya tidak ingin mereka jatuh sakit.

Ting!

Bunyi dari mesin cuci menandakan bahwa pakaian mereka telah selesai dicuci. Jinyoung yang sudah terlanjur kesal segera bangkit berdiri untuk memindahkan pakaian mereka ke mesin pengering agar bisa secepat mungkin pulang. Namun Mark mencegahnya.

"Tunggu." Rupanya Mark merasa bersalah dan ingin meminta maaf. Ia memaksa Jinyoung untuk kembali duduk dan perlahan mulai menggeser kursi lebih rapat ke arah pacarnya tersebut.

"Apa lagi yang sedang kau rencanakan?" tanya Jinyoung galak.

"Miane~" jawab Mark kalem.

Jinyoung diam sejenak. "Sudah sadar sekarang?"

"Eo. Miane, Jinyoung-ah. Aku tidak berpikir tentang sakit."

Naluri keibuan Jinyoung pun muncul. Pria itu tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Mark yang terdengar manis di telinganya.

"Aku hanya merasa senang bermain hujan-hujanan," ungkap Mark sambil menatap ke luar jendela kaca di hadapan mereka. Jinyoung pun mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Lalu karena tidak tega melihatmu rela basah-basahan demi aku, kuputuskan saja untuk berhenti disini sejenak."

Jinyoung kembali tersenyum. Ternyata Mark masih peduli padanya. "Disini hangat," ucapnya sambil menatap Mark penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Ya. Aku tahu." Mark pun menatapnya intens dan penuh kasih sayang. "Maka dari itu aku..."

Mark tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pria itu malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jinyoung. Perlahan namun mampu membuat Jinyoung membeku dan tatapan Mark membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Apa mungkin Mark mau menciumnya? Disini?

Jinyoung tak bisa memikirkan jawabannya lagi saat bibir Mark benar-benar menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Jinyoung bisa merasakan sisa kopi yang membekas di bibir Mark. Tak hanya sampai disitu,Mark mengecup bibir atas dan bawahnya perlahan, membuat Jinyoung mabuk dan hanya sanggup memejamkan mata sambil menikmati permintaan maaf Mark yang kelewat romantis ini.

"Ummmh~ tanganmu, Mark." Tiba-tiba saja Jinyoung mendesah saat merasakan tangan Mark yang mulai meraba daerah pantatnya.

"Oh, mian…" bisik Mark, merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah cukup gila untuk melakukan hal nista seperti itu di tempat umum begini. Hal konyol tersebut rupanya membuat Jinyoung bahagia. Pria itu tertawa sejenak saat bibir mereka menjauh. Padahal tangannya sendiri sudah mencengkram kerah baju mandi Mark. Rupanya ciuman tadi berhasil membuat keduanya bergairah hingga lupa waktu maupun tempat.

Mark masih belum mau melepaskan Jinyoung dan mendaratkan ciuman intensnya lagi ke bibir yang disukainya itu, membuat mangsanya kesusahan bernapas.

Jinyoung berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin agar tidak pingsan. "Ummmarkie~?" Susah payah nama itu terucap di tengah-tengah pergumulan dua bibir yang berubah liar.

"Hmm?" Mark menyahut seadanya, tak mau diganggu.

Namun Jinyoung akhirnya berhasil lepas dari ciuman maut tersebut. Mark yang tadinya baru saja mau bermain lidah sedikit terlihat kecewa. Kali ini wajahnya lagi-lagi membuat Jinyoung gemas dan tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Aku..." Suara Jinyoung sempat parau sejenak. "Pakaian kita tidak akan kering kalau kau menciumku terus," lanjutnya dengan wajah bersemu, lalu segera hilang dari hadapan Mark untuk melaksanakan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Sesampainya di depan mesih cuci, Jinyoung tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia sekaligus mengumpat-umpat soal 'gila' dan lain sebagainya. Dia tidak menyangka ciuman Mark akan membuatnya melayang. Dan itu membuatnya ketagihan!

"Aaah bocah itu! Dasar Markie sialan!" umpatnya sambil tersipu malu.

~fin~

Aaaaarrggh~! MarkJin~~~!

Kenapa mereka bisa jadi kopel yg unyu banget sih!

Eh tapi maaf klo NC nya kurang Mark ngerasa kalau Enyoung masih terlalu polos buat di NC' .

Oh ya,Author bakalan break dulu ya posting mau liburan *yipiii!* aja bisa dapat inspirasi buat FF NC MarkJin lebih greget lagi kkk~

Sampai ketemu di tahun 2017 yaaa~ Annyeongggg~^^


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW YEAR'S EVE**

 _-INVITATION-_

Jinyoung kembali membaca pesan singkat dari Mark yang berisi undangan pesta tahun baru di rumahnya. Jinyoung ingin pergi. Karena merayakan pergantian tahun seorang diri di rumah pun sangat menyedihkan. Kedua orang tuanya sedang berangkat ke luar kota untuk urusan kerja. Dengan berat hati Jinyoung menerima itu semua. Lalu Mark yang akan menghiburnya dengan mengajaknya ikut berpesta bersama menikmati pergantian tahun. Jinyoung sangat antusias menanti hal tersebut.

Tapi hingga pukul sembilan, dirinya belum beranjak dari kamar. Masih terduduk di tepi ranjang. Entah apa yang membuatnya ragu. Seperti ada yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dari Mark.

"Mwohae? Kenapa belum datang?" Sesuai dugaan, pacarnya itu pasti sudah menunggu dengan tak sabar. "Apa perlu kujemput?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Tidak perlu!" Jinyoung segera menolak. Dia tidak ingin Mark yang sedang menjadi tuan rumah pesta repot-repot pergi hanya untuk menjemputnya. Lagipula mereka bertetangga.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah. Disini sangat membosankan tanpa kehadiranmu." Mark menggombal. Namun Jinyoung tersipu dan tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku kesana," ucap Jinyoung sebelum pembicaraan mereka berakhir.

Dia menghembuskan napasnya dan menatap ke sekeliling kamar yang berantakan oleh pakaian-pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Hal yang menyebabkan Jinyoung tak kunjung pergi ke rumah Mark adalah karena sibuk memilih kostum. Dia ingin mengenakan pakaian sederhana saja. Tapi penampilannya akan kalah dengan tamu-tamu undangan Mark yang pasti berpenampilan menarik. Lalu jika dia memutuskan untuk mengenakan pakaian mewah, nanti akan terkesan formal. Oh Tuhan! Jinyoung dilema hanya karena kostum!

Pria itu bahkan terkekeh, menyadari kekonyolannya sendiri. Lalu tiba-tiba pesan dari Mark muncul di ponselnya.

"Dengan pakaian apapun kau akan selalu terlihat istimewa di mataku."

MarkJin seakan memilik ikatan ~ Mark hampir saja berhasil membuat Jinyoung tak bernapas untuk sepersekian detik hanya karena gombalannya yang terdengar romantis. Pacar mana yang tidak merasa tersanjung diperlakukan seperti itu. Ah, rasanya Jinyoung sudah tak sabar ingin segera bertemu Mark.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Jinyoung berdiri dan melangkah dengan yakin menuju rumah Mark.

"Kau terlambat." Mark sudah menunggunya di depan pagar rumahnya saat melihat Jinyoung berjalan menghampirinya.

"Masih jam sembilan kok." Jinyoung berkelit sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Tetap saja kau terlambat" balas Mark sambil membuka pagar dan mempersilahkan Jinyoung untuk masuk. Kemudian ditatapnya penampilan pacarnya itu dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Bagai... mana?" Jinyoung bertanya ragu. Semburat merah muda terlihat di pipinya.

"Aku menyukainya." Mark menjawab dan segera menarik lengan Jinyoung yang sudah tersenyum puas untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ternyata tamu yang datang tidaklah seramai perkiraan Jinyoung. Tapi masih tergolong cukup banyak. Mungkin ada sekitar sepuluh orang yang menghadirinya.

Mark mengajak Jinyoung menuju dapur, tempat Mama Tuan sedang sibuk menyiapkan minuman.

"Ji Nyoungie~!" Mama Tuan memekik kegirangan.

"Annyeonghaseo, bi" balas Jinyoung sembari menunduk ramah.

"Ayo kita ke taman belakang!" Mama Tuan merebut lengan Jinyoung dari tangan Mark dan bergegas menariknya ke taman belakang rumah Mark yang cukup luas.

"Hei, Mark!"

"Oh, hei!"

Jinyoung mendengar samar seseorang memanggil nama Mark. Mungkin tamu. Lalu akhirnya MarkJin kembali terpisah. Jinyoung ikut bersama Mama Tuan, sedangkan Mark sudah berkompak ria dengan tamunya tersebut. Sekilas seperti pria bule, entahlah Jinyoung tak begitu memperhatikan lagi.

Di taman belakang juga ada beberapa tamu yang mungkin saja kerabat kedua orang tua Mark.

"Hai, Jin!" sapa Papa Tuan yang bertugas mengawasi _barbecue_ mereka.

"Halo, Paman!" Jinyoung kembali menunduk hormat.

"Kau terlambat" Ucapan Papa Tuan persis seperti anaknya. "Kemarilah!"

Jinyoung mendekat ke arah panggangan. Di atas bara api sudah ada jagung, sosis, dan beberapa potong ayam. Jinyoung mulai tergiur dan menjilat bibirnya.

"Ji Nyongie, makan yang banyak, ya!" Mama Tuan menyodorkan sepiring sosis bakar dan ayam bakar. "Ibumu menitipkanmu kepada Bibi. Jadi kau tidak boleh menolaknya!" lanjut Mama Tuan sambil tertawa kecil.

Jinyoung dan Papa Tuan yang mendengarnya pun ikut terkekeh.

"Selamat makan!" Jinyoung berseru riang sebelum menyantap si sosis bakar. "Ough, benar-benar lezat!" batinnya dalam hati. "Enak sekali, bi!"

"Enak kan? Kalau begitu tambah lagi, ya!" ucap Mama Tuan.

"Ne~" Jinyoung bergumam patuh. Dia sangat bersyukur masih memiliki tetangga seperti keluarga Mark. Apalagi di saat-saat seperti ini kedua orang tuanya sedang tidak ada di dekatnya. Untung saja dia masih memiliki Papa dan Mama Tuan yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Dan juga Mark yang...

"Mwohae?"

Yang dipikirkan baru saja muncul sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya dari belakang di pinggang Jinyoung.

"Makan" jawab Jinyoung singkat.

"Enak?" Mark bergumam di telinga Jinyoung. Orang lain yang melihat mungkin berpikir kalau dia mencium pipi pacarnya itu.

"Enak. Kau mau?"

Mark mengangguk, maka Jinyoung menyodorkan setusuk sosis bakar yang langsung masuk ke mulut Mark. Sekarang, orang lain pasti akan iri melihat kemesraan mereka berdua.

Puas menyantap _barbecue_ , Mama dan Papa Tuan mengajak para tamu untuk berkumpul di dalam rumah. Beberapa ada yang bermain kartu di ruang tamu, bergosip di pantry, dan sisanya bersenda gurau di ruang tengah. MarkJin salah satunya.

Sudah pukul sebelas, mereka tinggal menunggu waktu hingga pergantian tahun dan mereka akan bermain kembang api di halaman belakang.

Di sela-sela itulah, Mark tiba-tiba disodorkan segelas minuman berwarna merah tua oleh tamu lainnya. Jinyoung baru menyadarinya saat melihat Mark sudah meminum habis isi gelas tersebut. Seketika itu juga tamu lainnya bersorak.

Setelah itu giliran Jinyoung yang ditantang untuk meminum isi gelas yang juga sudah disodorkan kepadanya. Dari aromanya, mungkin saja minuman tersebut adalah wine. Belum sempat menyicip, Mark lebih dulu merebut gelas dari genggamannya lalu meminum habis isinya. Ruang tengah kembali ricuh dengan suara sorakan dan juga gumaman menggoda bahkan tepuk tangan akibat aksi Mark tadi yang terkesan sangat manly.

"Lagi! Lagi! Lagi!" Sekarang mereka malah menyoraki Mark untuk melakukan putaran ketiga. Seseorang bahkan menuangkan cairan merah tua tersebut dari botol ke gelas kosong yang ada di hadapan Mark.

Jinyoung mulai terlihat cemas dan ingin memperingatkan atau bahkan mencegah. Tapi demi para tamunya Mark menyanggupi permintaan tersebut.

Rupanya mereka terhibur dan terus mencekoki Mark hingga gelas kelima, akhirnya dia menyerah.

"Gwenchana?" Jinyoung terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi Mark. Tapi pacarnya itu menjawab 'tidak apa-apa' dengan wajah gembira. Jinyoung pun lega mendengarnya.

Namun ketika Jinyoung hendak kencing, dia berpas-pasan dengan Mark yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Markie?" tanya Jinyoung heran saat melihat Mark berjalan sempoyongan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Hmm?" Mark mendongak dan terlihatlah wajahnya yang memerah seperti orang demam.

"Yaa, kau kenapa?" Jinyoung merengkuh wajah Mark dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kepalaku..." jawab Mark sambil memegang keningnya.

"Kepalamu kenapa?" Jinyoung mulai panik. Mungkinkah ini pengaruh dari wine yang diminumnya tadi?

"Panas..." Mark terus bergumam tak jelas.

Akhirnya Jinyoung pun memutuskan untuk membopong tubuh Mark naik ke kamarnya. Mungkin saja dengan berbaring sejenak, kondisi pacarnya itu bisa sedikit membaik.

Dengan susah payah Jinyoung tiba di kamar Mark.

"Markie~" Jinyoung kembali berusaha menyadarkan Mark yang matanya terpejam.

"Eeurgh~ Panas~" Mark bergumam sembari membuka resleting dan melepaskan jaketnya. Kini Mark hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan hingga terlihatlah lengan kekarnya yang membuat Jinyoung menatapnya dengan penuh minat.

Tangan Mark menggapai wajah kekasihnya. Dielus-elusnya pipi tembam Jinyoung. Lalu sedetik kemudian Mark mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir kesukaannya itu-bibir Jinyoung.

Mark bergerak sempoyonan hingga membuat tubuh Jinyoung sedikit terhuyung, namun Mark menangkapnya dan mendorongnya pelan menuju ranjang.

"Markie!" Jinyoung memekik pelan. Pikirannya kacau. Dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini Jinyoung tidak tahu bagaimana perubahan sikap Mark. Apakah Mark sedang ingin berbuat sesuatu kepadanya?

Mark berhasil membuat Jinyoung terjerembab di atas ranjang. "Mark, NO!" Jinyoung menolak tegas, berusaha melindungi tubuhnya jika saja Mark memaksa untuk melepaskan pakaiannya.

Tapi Mark malah menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang, lalu berbaring dengan paha Jinyoung sebagai bantalnya.

"Biarkan... aku tidur... sejenak..." gumam Mark dengan mata terpejam dan kening berkerut.

Jinyoung hanya bisa membeku mendengarnya. Bayangan negatif tentang Mark yang akan memangsanya (?) dalam keadaan mabuk pun buyar seketika. Nyatanya, Mark tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kekasihnya itu hanya ingin tidur di pangkuannya. Itu saja! Tidak lebih! Jinyoung bahkan malu dengan pikiran kotornya sendiri.

Dibelainya lembut rambut pirang Mark. Ditatapnya kening berkerut itu. Pasti rasa pusingnya sangat menyakitkan, batin Jinyoung. Perlahan, dipijitnya kepala Mark. Siapa tahu bisa meringankan rasa sakitnya.

Lambat laun, kerutan di kening Mark sudah hilang dan tidurnya pun terlihat pulas. Bahkan sedikit mendengur, hingga membuat Jinyoung dapat tersenyum lega.

Ini pertama kalinya Jinyoung menghadapi Mark yang sedang mabuk. Dan ternyata kekasihnya itu bukan seperti pria lain yang jika sedang mabuk akan melakukan hal semena-mena. Mark bisa mengontrol dirinya dengan sangat baik. Dia berbeda dari pria-pria lainnya. Jinyoung semakin jatuh cinta pada kekasihnya yang selalu terlihat keren itu. Bahkan mungkin malam ini dia berencana menginap. Jinyoung menjamin dirinya aman bersama Mark.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu yang melesat di udara dan berakhir dengan suara 'BOOM'. Jinyoung melihat seberkas cahaya dari balik jendela kamar Mark. Apa pesta kembang api telah dimulai?

Benar saja. Jam sudah hampir menuju pukul dua belas. Jinyoung tidak ingin melewatkannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Mark yang masih tertidur pulas?

"Mark~ Markie~" Jinyoung berusaha membangungkan kekasihnya tersebut.

Mark menggeliat dan mengerang pelan.

"Pesta kembang apinya sudah dimulai" bisik Jinyoung.

"Hmm? Benarkah?" Rupanya Mark mendengar. Matanya segera membuka lebar dan bertemu tatap dengan Jinyoung yang terlihat sedang mengamatinya.

"Masih pusing?"

Mark menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya memang terlihat jauh lebih segar. Jinyoung benar-benar kagum dengan sosok namja yang membuatnya jatuh hati tersebut.

"Ayo kita lihat kembang api!" Jinyoung mengajak Mark menuju balkon dan terlihatlah semburat merah-hijau-kuning-ungu yang menghiasi langit malam itu.

"Tiga... Dua... Satu!" Seruan para tamu terdengar sampai ke telinga MarkJin.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Suara terompet menyeruak setelah sorakan nyaring tersebut.

Mark melihat jam yang kedua jarumnya mengarah ke angka yang sama. Tanda bahwa tahun 2016 telah berlalu dan berganti menjadi tahu 2017.

"Happy New Year,Jie."

"Happy New Year,Mark."

MarkJin kini saling bertatapan. Dan entah siapa yang memulai duluan, keduanya kini sudah kembali berciuman.

~fin~

HAPPY NEW YEARRR~!

Selamat tahun baru readers! Semoga tahun 2017 lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya ya...

Oke! Setelah libur panjang,Nataluigi kembali bawa FF sweetnya MarkJin ga bosen ya sweet ini juga FF selingan karena masih dalam suasana taon baruan hehehe. Ngeditnya pun kilat, jadi mungkin banyak typo betebaran.

Hmm... Setelah liburan juga,ide Author makin banyak masih bingung mau posting FF Sweet-NC (plis,genre ini udah terlalu mainstream) atau Hurt-NC (wohoo ini genre asing ya kkk~).Hayooo...Mohon votenya ya di kolom review^^

NB: Author ngebayangin kostum Jinyoung itu sama kayak yang dia pakai waktu di Got2Day 2016 bareng kemeja lengan panjang warna biru denim itu lho kkk~ *ga penting*abaikan


	3. Chapter 3

"Dingin, Markeuuu~"

Park Jinyoung meringkuk kedinginan di balik selimutnya. Malam itu sedang hujan. Dan dia merindukan Mark.

Namja pirang itu sedang berada di L.A. Jauh dari Seoul.

-Flashback-

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Markeuuu~"

Begitu yang Jinyoung ucapkan saat melepas kepergian Mark dua hari yang lalu. Kesedihan terlihat jelas di wajahnya, tak rela berpisah dengan kekasih tampannya itu walau hanya seminggu.

"Seminggu itu lama!" protes Jinyoung saat Mark memberitahu perihal keberangkatannya ke L.A.

Namun saat mengetahui tentang masalah yang menimpa keluarga Mark, Jinyoung pun berbesar hati menerima keputusan itu.

"Aku pergi ya~" pamit Mark, masih dengan tangan yang bertaut pada kekasihnya, seolah tak rela untuk berpisah.

"Markeuuu~ Hiks~" Jinyoung mulai terisak.

"Uljimaaa~" Mark akan selalu menenangkan. "Na kallge~"

Akhirnya kedua tautan itu terlepas. Jinyoung membiarkan pintu menutup di balik punggung Mark. Dia tidak sanggup mengantar hingga ke depan pagar. Oh, Park Jinyoung memulai dramanya!

"Hiks~ Hiks~" Tubuhnya bergetar saat menangis. Dia berjongkok untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut. Apakah salah menangisi kepergian kekasih yang hanya selama seminggu untuk urusan keluarga ke luar negeri?

Tidak salah, Jinyoung-ah. Hanya berlebihan saja.

Tiba-tiba pintu kembali terbuka. Mark kembali melangkah masuk dan ikut berjongkok di hadapan namja cengeng itu.

"Jinyoungie~" panggil Mark lembut.

"Markeu?" Jinyoung menganggkat kepalanya dan terlihatlah wajah basahnya.

Mark menarik dagu Jinyoung pelan lalu melumat bibir kekasihnya tersebut. Jinyoung memejamkan matanya, menikmati selama mungkin ciuman perpisahan yang Mark persembahkan untuknya.

Mark menarik bibirnya menjauh, namun Jinyoung seakan belum puas dan meminta lebih. Bibirnya seperti lem yang ingin terus menempel di bibir Mark. Lengannya sudah melingkar di leher Mark, seolah merantai namja pirang itu agar tak lari dari jangkauannya.

"Markeu, aku mau ikut."

"Tidak bisa, sayang. Kau kan harus sekolah."

"Biarkan saja aku ijin sepertimu."

"Lalu kedua orang tuamu? Apa pendapat mereka nanti?"

Jinyoung mempout bibirnya kecewa. Dia sangat ingin ikut dengan Mark. Berpisah adalah hal yang paling dia benci. Walaupun itu hanya sebentar.

"Kau harus menungguku pulang. Yah?"

Jinyoung menggeleng layaknya anak kecil.

"Ayolah, Jie~" Mark memohon. Habis sudah segala cara untuk membujuk kekasihnya yang sensitif itu.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu~"

"Aku akan terus meneleponmu. Kita bisa facetime, video call, dan lain-lain! Jangan khawatir, Jie. Kita bisa selalu bertatap muka."

"Tapi sekolah akan membosankan tanpamu!"

"Kan masih ada Jackson. Bercandalah dengannya. Aku juga sudah berbicara dengannya tentang hal ini."

"Lalu bagaimana jika ada murid lain yang menggangguku?"

Mark tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah mengancam semua murid agar tidak menyentuh kekasihku yang imut ini" Mark menyentil hidung namja kesayangannya.

Jinyoung akhirnya tersipu dan mulai lunak.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Jie" Mark mengecup kening Jinyoung dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Jika Mark sangat merindukannya, maka Jinyoung akan lebih sangat-sangat-sangat merindukannya. Melebihi apapun.

Jinyoung memeluk Mark untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya melihat pria itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan mereka saling melambai.

Mobil pergi, Mark pun tak terlihat lagi. Meninggalkan Jinyoung yang meratapi nasib seorang diri. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berpisah (dalam waktu sementara).

-Flashback end-

Biasanya mereka selalu bersama. Dimana ada Mark, disitu selalu ada Jinyoung. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Namun kali ini Jinyoung harus menghadapi ujian ini seorang diri. Ya, Jinyoung merasa kalau dirinya sedang diuji .Oh, ya ampun!

Setiap hari dia berangkat ke sekolah dengan wajah muram dan tanpa semangat. Di kelas pun dia kebanyakan melamun. Saat jam istirahat, dia makan siang bersama Jackson. Namun hanya raganya yang duduk di kantin. Jiwanya entah sedang melayang kemana. Saat di toilet dia bisa tiba-tiba merasa sedih dan terisak. Dia merindukan Mark. Tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Terkadang Jinyoung menyesali keputusannya untuk merelakan Mark pergi. Seharusnya dia ikut saja dan cuek dengan perkara sekolah maupun orang tuanya. Tapi kata-kata Mark kembali mengingatkannya.

"Bukankah dengan tidak bertemu, kita bisa saling rindu dan saat kita bertemu nanti, kita bisa semakin mencintai satu sama lain?"

Aaaw~ kata-kata Mark sungguh menyentuh hati Park Jinyoung yang segera berbunga-bunga. Walaupun sebenarnya hal tersebut justru membuatnya semakin rindu.

Sudah hari kelima sejak Mark berangkat. Jinyoung selalu menandai kalender duduknya, menghitung hari kepulangan Mark.

Saat itu akhir pekan, dan Jackson yang sudah tak betah melihat kemuraman Jinyoung pun berencana mengundangnya untuk makan bersama di sebuah kedai pinggir jalan langganannya.

"Haruskah aku pergi, Markeu?" Jinyoung menanyai pendapat sekaligus meminta ijin kepada kekasihnya ketika melakukan facetime.

"Tentu saja. Jika itu Jackson yang mengajak, maka tidak apa-apa."

Jinyoung mempout bibirnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau pergi ke luar rumah jika tanpa Mark. Apalagi ini akhir pekan. Tapi mengurung diri terus selama empat hari juga membuatnya sumpek. Dia butuh udara segar. Kesepian membuatnya mengurung diri.

"Baiklah..." Jinyoung akhirnya menyanggupi pelan. "Cepat pulang, Markeu~" Jinyoung selalu mengucapkan kata itu di setiap akhir pembicaraannya dengan Mark.

"Ne~" Kekasihnya pun membalas patuh.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Jinyoung sudah melangkah menuju sosok Jackson yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. Di kedai itu ada beberapa orang lagi yang merupakan teman Jackson.

Udara malam hari membuat Jinyoung bergidik setiap angin menerpa kulitnya. Dia hanya mengenakan jaket denim kesukaannya. Dan dia membutuhkan Mark. Dia butuh pelukan hangat Mark.

"Jinyoung-ah~" Jackson menyodorkan satu gelas kecil berisi soju. "Kau butuh ini."

Jinyoung menatap ragu gelas dan Jackson secara bergantian.

"Tenanglah! Aku tidak akan meracunimu!" Jackson bergurau.

Jinyoung menimbang-nimbang. Soju mengandung sedikit alkohol. Tapi untuk saat ini, hanya minuman itu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Jackson terlihat puas saat akhirnya Jinyoung meneguk soju yang diberikannya tadi. Bisa melihat temannya itu keluar dari rumah saja sudah membuatnya lega.

Tapi perlahan, Jackson mulai cemas dengan intensitas meminum Jinyoung yang semakin bertambah. Pria itu tidak banyak bicara. Dia hanya mendengar Jackson bertukar cerita dengan yang lain. Sedangkan Jinyoung hanya diam dan terus mengisi gelasnya dengan soju.

"Yaa, Jinyoung~!" Jackson memperingatkan saat kekhawatirannya sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Dicegahnya Jinyoung yang sudah siap meneguk.

"Mwooo~?" Jinyoung sudah terdengar seperti orang mabuk. Matanya pun tak sesegar sebelumnya. Kepalanya terhuyung-huyung ke depan.

"Haiish~ kau mabuk!" Jackson bergumam pelan. Tapi Jinyoung bisa mendengarnya. Dan dia tersenyum.

"Hehe~ Aku mabuk? Syukurlahh~" Lihat, bicaranya saja sudah melantur.

Lalu kemudian, ketika keadaan Jinyoung semakin parah, kepalanya terasa berat dan menyebut nama Mark berulang-ulang. Dia bahkan tak sadar jika tubuhnya dibopong pulang.

"Aaakh~"

Terdengar erangan pelan dari balik selimut. Jinyoung menyembulkan kepalanya dengan wajah kusut. Rambutnya pun acak-acakan.

Kepalanya pusing. Badannya pun terasa susah digerakkan.

"Soju... sialan!" umpatnya pelan sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya.

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum Jinyoung mengumpulkan nyawanya dan rasa pusing di kepalanya berkurang. Dia turun dari ranjang dan menatap heran pintu balkonnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Hmm? Siapa yang membukanya?" gumamnya seorang diri sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat melihat ke seberang, ke pintu balkon Mark yang juga terbuka lebar.

"Hmm?" Jinyoung kembali bergumam dengan kening berkerut. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Jinyoung seketika tersadar. Matanya membuka lebar. Kakinya segera berlari keluar kamar, menuruni tangga, terburu-buru mengenakan sandal yang tak serasi, menerobos pagar, dan berlari ke rumah tetangganya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jinyoung segera membuka pagar, menerobos pintu rumah Mark, dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar kekasihnya itu.

"Mark!" Dengan napas terengah, Jinyoung memanggil nama namja yang sangat dirindukannya. Jika tebakannya benar, kekasihnya itu harusnya sudah pulang. Tapi kamar itu kosong.

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Jinyoung ditutup oleh telapak tangan seseorang dari belakang.

"Mark?" Jinyoung kembali menebak. Dipindahkannya telapak tangan itu dari kedua matanya. Begitu menoleh ke belakang, terlihatlah Mark yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Annyeong~" Mark menampilkan senyum mautnya.

"MARK!" Jinyoung memikik riang, lalu segera memeluk bae nya itu. "Kau pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Dasar!" Jinyoung menggigit punggung Mark di akhir makiannya.

"Aaaww!" Mark melompat menjauh. "Sakit, tahu!"

Jinyoung tersenyum sangat lebar dengn mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Dipeluknya lagi tubuh Mark. Bahkan dia mengecup bekas gigitan di punggung Mark tadi, seolah memulihkan.

"Na ddo~" Mark membalas.

HAP!

Mark mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Jinyoung menjauhkan diri sejenak, merengkuh wajah tampan Mark, lalu menghujaninya dengan ciuman-ciuman.

Keduanya tergelak selagi melepas rindu, seakan tak peduli waktu.

"Kau tidak keberatan menggendongku terus?" tanya Jinyoung disela-sela ciumannya.

"Never~" Mark membalas hampir seperti bisikan. Ciuman Jinyoung membuatnya kehabisan napas.

Jinyoung terus menyerang. Kecupannya sampai di leher Mark. Hidungnya mencium sebanyak mungkin aroma tubuh yang sudah lama dia rindukan.

"Turunkan aku, sayang~" pinta Jinyoung.

Namun Mark menggeleng, membuat Jinyoung kembali tergelak. "Wae? Nanti tanganmu pegal!"

"Badanmu tidak berat kok. Kau pasti tidak makan dengan teratur kan?"

Jinyoung mengangguk muram. Mark sangat mengenal dirinya. Nafsu makannya berkurang drastis semenjak ditinggal pergi Mark.

Kekasihnya itu menghela napas lelah. Sudah diperingatkan, tapi Jinyoung pasti mengabaikannya.

"Perutku menolak untuk makan banyak, Mark" Jinyoung mengadu. Bukannya dia tidak mau patuh. Tapi hidupnya benar-benar hampa tanpa Mark. "Jadi aku makan seadanya. Kadang bahkan tidak makan."

"Aigoo~ Kasihan sekali uri Nyongie~" Mark mengusap-usap pipi Jinyoung yang kadar ketembamannya mulai berkurang. "Sekarang aku sudah pulang. Kau harus makan yang teratur, ya..."

"Eung!" Jinyoung langsung mengangguk dengan wajah cerah.

Kaki Jinyoung kembali menyentuh lantai, namun Mark yang kali ini menciumnya lagi, melumat, dan bergerak maju hingga bobot tubuhnya kembali ditopang oleh lengan Mark.

Kedua ujung bibir Jinyoung bergerak naik. Hatinya begitu bahagia jika Mark sudah memperlakukannya selembut ini. "Kau begitu merindukanku, Mr. Tuan?"

"Very~"

Senyum Jinyoung semakin melebar. Tangannya mengelus rambut Mark, menekan kepala pria berambut pirang itu hingga tak tercipta lagi jarak diantara mereka.

"Eummh~ Soju?" Tiba-tiba Mark menyela.

"Hmm?" Jinyoung membuka matanya.

"Jadi soju yang membuatmu mabuk?"

Sebenarnya, ciuman Mark lah yang membuat Jinyoung di mabuk kepayang. Untuk saat ini. Tapi...

Jinyoung mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, mencerna pertanyaan Mark.

Mark menarik tubuh Jinyoung untuk berdiri tegak kembali. "Kau tidak ingat, Baby?"

"Eung... Ingat... apa?" Jinyoung bergumam samar.

Mark tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap puncak kepala Jinyoung yang sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat tentang kejadian tadi malam.

-Flashback-

"Aku mabuk, Markeuuuu~! Mark, kau ada dimanaaaa?"

Jinyoung berteriak melantur. Jackson sampai kewalahan menanganinya. Dia segera meraih ponsel dan menelepon seseorang.

"Yaa Mark, kau sudah dimana? Cepat kemari!"

Lima belas menit kemudian Mark datang.

"Hee? Markeu~?" Jinyoung yang setengah sadar menyadari kehadiran kekasihnya dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajah Mark.

Dengan sigap Mark membopong tubuh Jinyoung pulang ke rumah. Ocehannya masih terdengar saat tubuhnya terhempas ke ranjang.

Jinyoung mengerang dan tubuhnya menggeliat. "Markeu, panaaass~"ucapnya sambil berusaha melepaskan jaket denimnya.

Mark yang melihatnya pun membantu melepaskan.

Namun hal tersebut malah merangsang Jinyoung yang mabuk untuk berbuat hal-hal lain. Wajah tampan Mark begitu menggoda. Jinyoung mendekati tubuh Mark, mencengkram kaosnya dan mencari-cari tempat pendaratan untuk bibirnya yang lapar.

"Markeuuu~" Jinyoung terus meracau sebelum akhirnya mencium permukaan yang kissable. Dilumatnya bibir tipis Mark dan lidahnya memaksa masuk ke rongga mulut kekasihnya tersebut. "Eunggh~" Erangan Jinyoung membuat Mark sedikit terangsang dan menyambut baik serangannya.

Tapi Mark segera mencegah tangan Jinyoung yang bergerak menuju bagian selangkangannya. Dia berusaha menjaga akal sehatnya. Saat ini Jinyoung sedang mabuk. Dia tidak boleh menanggapi perlakuan Jinyoung. "No, Jinyoungie..."

"Ah, waeee~?" Jinyoung merengek dengan mata terpejam. "Aku sedang ingin..."

Mark menggaruk pelipisnya. Sejujurnya, mendengar Jinyoung mengucapkan hal tersebut merupakan suatu anugerah. Tapi seandainya saja Jinyoung mengatakannya dalam keadaan sadar, bukan mabuk seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang menyentuh milikku, yaaaa~" Tak kunjung mendapat respon, sekarang Jinyoung malah memberikan akses kepada tangan Mark yang sudah diletakkannya di miliknya yang mulai menonjol.

"No, Jie..." Mark terus menolak dan memindahkan tangannya.

"Aaaarrghh~" Jinyoung mengerang pelan lalu merebahkan tubuhnya tanpa posisi jelas di antara bantal-bantal. "Aku kepanasan..." gumamnya sebelum mulai terlelap.

-Flashback end-

"Astaga!" Jinyoung membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Jadi Markeu sebenarnya sudah ada disini sejak tadi malam?"

"Yap."

"Tapi bukankah seharusnya dua hari lagi jadwalmu pulang?"

"Tadinya begitu. Tapi aku terlalu sangat merindukanmu hampir ingin mati! Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat. Kebetulan urusan keluargaku sudah bisa ditinggal. Hanya kedua orang tuaku yang masih ada di L.A."

Jinyoung menghela napas lega, penuh syukur. "Syukurlah kau pulang lebih cepat, Mark" Jinyoung kembali menghampiri kekasihnya dan memeluknya erat. "Aku juga sudah sangat-sangat-sangat merindukanmu!"

"Lain kali kau tidak boleh mabuk bersama orang atau pria lain, ya? Aku harus ada bersamamu. Kalau tidak, sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi."

Jinyoung terkikik pelan menanggapi tingkah liarnya jika sudah mabuk, namun mengangguk patuh. Untung saja dia memilik kekasih seperti Mark, yang selalu bisa menguasai diri dengan baik, keren, dan nyaris sempurna.

"Jadi, rumahmu akan kosong untuk dua hari ke depan?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Hu-um. Wae?" Mark berbisik menggoda. "Kau mau menginap?"

Tapi Jinyoung malah tertawa lepas dengan wajah bersemu.

"Kenapa?" Mark bertanya heran. "Ayo,ml menginap saja ya?" godanya lagi.

"Tidak ah~" Jinyoung berusaha membelakangi Mark. Tapi kekasihnya itu sudah lebih dulu menggelitikinya. "Mark, geli!"

"Menginap, ya? Ayolah! Kau harus menginap."

"Tidak! Akh, geli, markhh~"

Mark terus menggelitiki Jinyoung tanpa ampun. Hingga akhirnya...

"Iya! Iya! Aku menginap! Hha~" Jinyoung menyerah. Dia sampai menangis karena tertawa geli akibat ulah Mark.

"YESS!" Mark bersorak penuh semangat dan menggendong Jinyoung ala bridal style, lalu merebahkan tubuh mereka di atas ranjang hingga tawa MarkJin memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

~fin~

Nb:

 **Jika readers membaca ff ini, berarti postingan lui berhasil.**

Haiiiii~~! Lui menghilang sejenak dari FFN karena selalu gagal setiap mau posting di FFN. Karena apa? Entahlah... -_-"

Kalau semisal lui menghilang lagi, main2 k wattpad aja yaa. Disitu ada projek 2jae ft markjin *promo* hehe~^^


End file.
